The Black Dragon Clan
by The-Knights-Who-Say-READ
Summary: A year after the events of the magna, Nerima has fallen into a new routine of peacefulness. But the peace is shattered by the arrival of a new family, who seem to fit in with the silly craziness of the town at first, but soon reveal that they have some th


Inu-washa: Writers, Readers, everyone lend me your-

Jaid: *clamps hand over his mouth*  -__- We don't want to scare 'em off. Be quiet. 

Inu-washa: Aw…you're no fun…*begins to play Jedi Knights of the Old Republic*

Jaid: Whew. That should keep him busy.

A/N: This story takes place about a year or so after the series. The kids are about eighteen or older now. This story will also be an eventual cross over with Yu Yu Hakusho (taking place a year after this series as well), but if you watch Cartoon Network regularly, that shouldn't be a problem, ne?

And just to get this straight (since a friend pre-reading it asked) The following set couples are: Ranma/Akane, Ryouga/Akari, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, with strong hints of Shampoo/Mousse, Ukyo/Konatsu, Kurama/Botan and Heie/Mukuro. 

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Ranma ½ is owned by a goddess of artistry named Rumiko Takahashi. Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by a…guy whose name Jaid can't remember. X.X But it's not ours. The Black Dragon Clan is ours, however and if you would like to use them, feel free but make sure and tell us first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was another morning at the Tendo household. It was still early and the sun was just coming up. Mousse shifted, then opened one eye. For a moment he was disoriented, then remembered that when Shampoo had kicked him out yesterday, he had landed in the Tendo's yard. Kasumi had given him a blanket and he had slept in the tree. Closing the eye, Mousse decided it would be good to get a few more winks. He dozed off. 

            "Hm…what do you think brother?" 

            "Lots of shineys." 

            "Agreed." 

            Mousse frowned as he felt little hands patting him. 

            "Long hair, Chinese robes…I'd say he's from Jukoketsu." The first voice said. 

            "Agreed brother. Ooh look! This sword must be very old." 

            That got Mousse's attention. Opening his eyes fully, he sat up straight, only to be confronted with two pairs of eyes; one blue and the other green. The green eyed boy had bright red hair and smiled cheerfully. 

            "Hello." He said. Mousse jumped and fell out of the tree. 

            "Ow." The blind amazon said to the ground. 

            "You should be more careful when you fall out of trees!" the blue eyed boy called. 

            "YUAN! DOWAIDO!!" 

            "Aunt Rika calls for us." 

            "Let us hide in this boy's robes." 

            "No!" Mousse sat up. "You will not do that." 

            "Oh, please." the blue eyed boy begged, landing on one side of him. 

            "Yes, please?" the green eyed boy joined in, landing on the other side. 

            "No!" 

            The green eyed boy sighed. "Let's go brother and find us another hiding spot with all due haste." 

            "Agreed." And with that, the both of them leaped over the high wooden fence and were gone. Mousse blinked. Wait…where had the fence come from?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Gods, I hate moving." A sulky, but still lovely woman said, blowing out a wreath of smoke. Her red eyes narrowed. "Rika, have you seen the boys?" 

            The younger woman shrugged. "No. I've been calling them and calling them, but no avail, sister." 

            "Wonderful." The woman threw down her cigarette and stomped on it. 

            "Calm down, love." A man said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sure they're fine." 

            The woman snorted. "I wasn't worried about them; I was worried about the rest of the innocent people in this town." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "Hm?" Kasumi looked up at the frantic knocking on the back door. Opening it, she found a rather frazzled-looking Mousse. She smiled. 

            "Oh, hello Mousse. I just finished making breakfast. Why don't you come in?" Kasumi held open the door. 

            "Thank you for the offer, Kasumi-san, but I have work." Mousse bowed politely. "Here is your blanket. Thank you." 

            "You're welcome." Kasumi smiled. Mousse bowed again, then roof-hopped to the Nekhohaten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "There appears to be a new dojo in the neighborhood." Soun said at breakfast. 

            "Really?" Ranma looked up. His momentary neglect allowed Genma to steal a dumpling. 

            "Next door in fact." Soun looked up from his newspaper. "We should get acquainted with them as soon as possible. Perhaps they have some nice sons-" 

            "Don't even think it, Daddy." Nabiki glared. 

            "Yeah, the only sons they have are us." A new voice said. Everyone blinked and stared at the two ten year old boys that had suddenly appeared at their table; bowls and chopsticks in hand. 

            One was taller than the other by the barest inch. His silky hair was brown and he had blue eyes with dark lashes. A sprinkling of freckles scattered over a pert nose and he had a cupid bow mouth. Beside him sat a boy with longish hair that was a brilliant red and he had striking green eyes. His features, down to the last freckle, where the same as the first boy's. 

            Everyone looked at Kasumi, who looked embarrassed. "They were at the back door." She explained. "And they haven't eaten yet." 

            "Kasumi-sama is a Princess of the kitchen." The red-haired boy said dreamily. 

            "Agreed." The brunette nodded emphatically. "I'm Dowaido." 

            "I'm Yuan." The red-head proclaimed. 

            Then together, they said, "Of the Black Dragon clan." 

            "Our mother is Midoriko, Master Huntress," Yuan said. 

            "And our father is Laigo, Master Hunter." Dowaido finished. 

            Then again together, they proclaimed, "And heads of the Black Dragon Clan." Then they both smiled. 

            Everyone blinked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The tall man was imposing as he stormed into the empty house. "Laigo! Naga!" 

            Two men entered. One was tall and slender, with silky brown hair and hazel eyes. His face was slender and almost effeminate, but full of mischief and sort of self-satisfaction one often associates with cats. The other was average height and build, with black hair, gray eyes and a perpetual scowl (it only disappeared when he smirked). 

            "What?" the black haired one asked. 

            "Where are the women?" the first man asked. The black haired one, Naga, just shrugged. The tall man turned to the brunette. 

            "You do not know where your wife is, Laigo?" he asked. 

            "Midoriko goes where she wishes." Laigo answered. "But I believe she has both Rika and Isis with her. There is no need to fear for her safety, Kabul." 

            Kabul sighed under his breath. He didn't like going to new places; it unsettled his senses. But for now, it was necessary. 

            "I had to go to Reikai and sign us up to live here." Kabul said. 

            "I am sorry, brother in law." Laigo was sympathetic. "How is this; I will take you both out to lunch. My treat?" 

            Kabul sighed again. He didn't like being among normal humans, but then again, he had been dealing with idiotic moving men all morning. "Very well." 

            Laigo smiled charmingly. "Splendid! One of the movers told me of a nice Chinese place. What say you we go there?" 

            "As long as it's free I'm not arguing." Naga spoke up. Kabul nodded in agreement as they left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "Any sign?" Midoriko turned to her younger sisters, Rika and Isis. Rika was short, with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. Her wide mouth was often in a large grin, but now was pressed into a tight, nervous line. 

            Isis was tall and almost impossiblye slender. Yuan and Dowaido took great pleasure in calling her "Auntie Stick". Her violet eyes were large and her black chin length hair had violet highlights. 

            Both sisters shook their heads. 

            "You know how the twins are." Rika said. "They inherited Laigo's…um…sneaking abilities." 

            "Great." Midoriko rubbed her temples, then dug in her pockets for a cigarette. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "The Cat Café." Naga frowned. "Looks like junk to me." 

            Laigo rolled his eyes. "Come on." 

            The three entered. It was a busy place and it was several moments before a young woman came to take them to a table. 

            "Welcome to Cat Café." She said. "You seat three? This way." 

            "Is that a real accent?" Naga muttered. 

            "Sounded real to me." Laigo grinned. Kabul stared at them both. 

            "I get you tea. Here menus. I come back soon to take your order, yes?" the girl smiled cutely at them, then bounced off. 

            "Keep your eyes to yourself, Laigo." Kabul warned eyes on his menu. Laigo scowled. 

            "What, I can't enjoy feminine beauty when I see it?" 

            Kabul's mismatched eyes met Laigo's hazel ones. "Keep your eyes to yourself, Master Theif. They should admire my sister only." 

            Laigo smirked as he held up his menu. As fun as it was to push Kabul's buttons, he knew when not to press his luck. 

            "Poppa!" 

            Two young men smiled at the group. 

            "Where have you been?" Kabul asked. 

            "Indeed, your mother has been frantic all morning." Laigo put down his menu to address his sons. "You didn't destroy anything?" 

            "No poppa." They chorused. 

            "Or steal anything?" 

            "No poppa." 

            Laigo clicked his tongue reprovingly. "And sometimes I wonder if I've trained you right." 

            "We're in the human world, idiot!" Naga hissed. "They can't go off causing chaos like they do in Makai!" 

            Laigo smiled. "Then I suppose it is a good thing that you both did not cause trouble." 

            The two matched their father's smile to a tea. "May we sit down, poppa?" Yuan asked. Laigo nodded. 

            "Wonderful. Lunch with the twin gods of chaos and destruction." Naga muttered. Dowaido just grinned at him. 

            "Aren't you lucky." He said, waggling his eyebrows. Naga glared, his eyes glinting gold for a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Okay, I give up!" Midoriko threw up her slender hands helplessly. "Nermida, Nerimada, whatever this place is, can go to hell!" 

            "How about food?" Isis asked. 

            "Food is good." Rika agreed. 

            "Whatever." Midoriko took a last drag on her cigarette. "That place looks interesting. What's okonomiyaki?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You say they moved in yesterday?" Ryoga asked as he, Ranma and Akane peeked over the fence. 

            "This morning, dope." Ranma said. Ryougo growled at him. 

            "Nice garden." Akane said admiringly. "It's huge!" 

            "Yeah." Ranma agreed. "I wonder if anybody's home." He jumped over. 

            "Ranma, what are you doing, you baka?" Akane hissed. 

            "Just seeing if anyone's home." 

            "Saotome, look out!" Ryouga shouted. Ranma turned and dodged a weird monster sort of thing that had a jaw full of pointy teeth. Eyes wide, he ran back and jumped over the fence. 

            "What the frikken hell?" he shouted. 

            "I dunno, but it shrunk back into a petunia." Ryouga said, climbing down. Akane followed. 

            "I always hated petunias." Ranma muttered. 

            "Bar that, who are these neighbors of yours?" Ryouga asked. "I don't know many people with killer plants." 

            "I think we'd better just leave them alone." Akane suggested nervously. "Besides, Ryouga, weren't you supposed to be down at the church by now?" 

            Ryouga blinked. "Ack!" 

            "Come on." Ranma grabbed his shoulder. "Let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Cute place." Rika said chirpily. Midoriko ignored her and lit another cigarette. Isis smiled as the pretty waitress approached. 

            "Can I take your order?" 

            "Three specials." Midoriko said, before the other two could speak. The waitress nodded and approached the grill. Midoriko sighed and leaned back. 

            "You two ready for school?" 

            "Do we have too?" Isis made a face. 

            "Yes. The twins too." Midoriko blew out some smoke. For a moment, her red eyes looked tired. "I need some peace and quiet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Three specials." Konatsu said. Ukyo nodded and wiped some sweat off her brow.       

            "We're going to have to wrap this up pretty quickly. I told Akari that we would be late, but I didn't mean this late." She commented, pouring batter on the grill. 

            "They're the only ones left. If you want, I can put up the closed sign and start cleaning the kitchen." Konatsu offered. Ukyo smiled. 

            "Thanks, that'd be good. I'll serve these myself." 

            Konatsu smiled back and set about to what he had offered to do. In a few minutes, the okonomiyaki were ready and Ukyo carried them to the table. A woman with long black hair that had deep red highlights and red eyes looked up. She put out her cigarette and straightened. 

            "Um, here." Ukyo put down three plates. 

            "Thanks." The woman said. Two younger women appeared and the three made swift work of the Japanese pizza. 

            "What do we owe you?" the red-eyed woman asked. 

            "Uh…" Ukyo blinked. Only Ranma ate that fast. "Thirteen yen." 

            The woman nodded, dug the money out of her pocket and then left with her companions. Ukyo shook herself and put the money away. Throwing off her apron, she called, "Konatsu! Come on! We'll clean up later!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "Are they here yet?" Ranma called. Mousse shook his head. 

            "Shampoo hasn't shown up either." 

            "Is here!" the Amazon entered the church, still in her waitress' uniform. "I come soon as I could. Busy today." She glared at Mousse. "You could stick around more." 

            Mousse grinned. "I didn't know you wanted me too." 

            Shampoo's face reddened. "Not what I mean, stupid duck boy." She muttered and walked into the main sanctuary where Akane, Akari, Ryouga and Mrs. Saotome, along with three of Akari's young cousins stood in a group. Ranma raised an eyebrow at Mousse and the boy just shrugged. 

            "Sorry we're late!" Ukyo cried as she and Konatsu entered the foyer. "You can't believe how busy-" 

            "Yeah, yeah." Ranma cut her off. "Let's get this over with." 

            As the young people got together and paired off, Mrs. Saotome smiled as she sat in one of the pews. 

            "Okay." She called softly as the priest stood at the front. "The music's going to start playing in a minute. Ai, you and Miki walk slowly down the aisle and pretend to spread your flowers, okay?" 

            The two little girls nodded. Mrs. Saotome smiled. 

            "Good. Ichuro, when they reach the pew where I'm sitting, then you start walking, slowly, okay?" 

            The boy nodded. The music started playing and the three children walked down the asile, followed by Ukyo and Konatsu, Mousse and Shampoo, Ranma and Akane, and finally, Akari. Ryoua stood at the front, looking as if he would faint. 

            As the boys lined up on one side and girls on the other, Ranma leaned over to Mousse and whispered, "If this is his experession at rehersal, I can't wait to see him at the actual ceremony." 

            Mousse stifled a laugh as Akari tugged on Ryouga's hand to get him out of his daze. 

            Rehearsal was over about an hour later and they were getting ready to leave. Nabiki met Ranma and Akane at the door. 

            "Come on." She said. "The people at the new dojo invited us for dinner." 

            Ranma twitched, remembering the killer petunia. Akane hid a smile. Mousse and Shampoo passed by, arguing in Chinese. Ukyo stood, talking to Akari, who was keeping a hand on Ryouga, so he wouldn't wander off and get lost. Ranma and Akane waved good-bye and followed Nabiki. Mrs. Saotome followed after a few minutes.

            "So what are they like?" Akane asked. 

            "I don't know." Nabiki answered. "The girl who came over to invite us couoldn't stay still in one place though." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "I've got Cabin Fever, I've lost what sense I had. I've got Cabin Fever and I'm going mad!" Isis sung as she and Rika set the table. Naga walked by and rolled his eyes. 

            "Midoriko! Where are the extra chopsticks?!" Rika asked, barging into the kitchen. Midoriko looked up from her pans. 

            "In the pantry. Kabul put everything away so I can't guarantee that you'll find them." She said, draining some tempura. Rika licked her lips at the smell and then dug through the pantry. 

            "Midoriko, what are we going to drink?" Isis asked, entering. 

            "Juice for most of us. Sake for Kabul and Laigo." Midoriko answered, checking the rice. Isis nodded and looked in the fridge. The door bell rang. 

            "I've got it!" the twin's voices chorused. Yuan and Dowaido ran for the door and flung it open. 

            "Kasumi!" they both shouted, flinging themselves at the girl. 

            "You brought us cookies, right?" Dowaido asked, making his face as innocent and cute as he could. 

            "Yes." Kasumi said, smiling a little hesitantly. The boys cheered. 

            "Ah, greetings." A serious black-haired man said. "I am Kabul. This is my cousin, Naga."

            A dark-haired man with grey eyes glared at them. 

            "You can put your coats here." Kabul continued. The Tendos and Saotomes did and soon were seated in the living room.

            Rika and Isis entered, were introduced, and then announced dinner. Midoriko greeted them pleasantly as they sat and put the meal on the table. Once it was there, the two younger women, the twins and Naga immediately dived their chopsticks in the pot. They moved with Ranma like speed, till Midoriko hit Naga over the head with a pot holder. 

            "What about our guests?" she said through gritted teeth, her pleasant mood gone. The twins looked abashed, the girls embarrassed and Naga just rubbed his head and looked angry. Midoriko turned to the other two families apologetically. 

            "We haven't had guests in a very long time." She explained. "Please, serve yourselves." 

            The Tendos and the Saotomes exchanged looks and then did so. The meal was rather noisy; Isis, Rika, and the twins seemed to provide a constant stream of conversation. 

            "Hello all. Sorry I'm late." A tall, slender man entered from the kitchen. He looked like a grown-up version of Dowaido, but with hazel eyes. He carried a sack over one shoulder and something metal peeked out. The twins immediately stopped eating and their eyes grew big. 

            "SHINEYS!!!" they shouted and sprang up, tackling the man. "GIVE US!" 

            "Off, off!" the man slapped them away, only to have Dowaido bite his hand. Soun and Genma blinked, Nodoka drew herself up reprovingly, Ranma chewed taking no notice, Kasumi smiled nervously, Nabiki stared with a blank look and Akane was still, momentarily forgetting the food she had in her chopsticks. The twins managed to rip the bag off the man and run to their bedroom. The man watched and then waited, as if listening. Then with a self-satisfied smirk, he sat and poured Dowaido's bowl into Yuan's and proceeded to eat while chuckling. 

            Kabul snorted. "Dirty trick." 

            "It worked didn't it?" Laigo answered smiling. 

            "You cheated your own sons out of their meal." Kabul grunted. Laigo rolled his eyes. 

            "Please. You sound as if they hadn't been eating all day as it is." 

            "That's beside the point." Kabul glanced at his sister. "Midoriko?" 

            "Lovely quiet." The woman sighed, then glared at the girls. "Isis, Rika, say a word and you die." 

            The two girls gulped and ate their supper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The Tendos and Saotomes were quiet on their way home, digesting their new neighbor's strange ways (as well as Midoriko's delicious food, but that's besides the point). As they entered the house, all sat in the common room. There was silence for a few minutes. 

            "A family stranger than ours." Akane broke the silence. 

            "They were rather wild." Nodoka commented. 

            "We'll probably see Rika at school." Nabiki picked up a magna. "I wonder how Ms. Hinako will feel, having someone in her class that can out talk her." 

            Ranma muttered something about killer petunias, but didn't elaborate. 

            "Well, as long as they are neighborly, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Genma said, looking up from the Shogi board. Soun took advantage of this by stealing one of Genma's pieces. 

            "The twins are rather nice." Kasumi said dubiously, as if still thinking about it. She stood and left, then came back and walked towards the kitchen with a blanket. 

            "What's that for?" Akane asked. 

            "Mousse." Kasumi said. "He usually shows up about this time and sleeps in our tree." 

            Akane blinked. "Why?" 

            Kasumi shrugged. "He says he likes that tree." Then she went into the kitchen. Akane and Ranma exchanged glances and the boy shrugged. It was Nerima; what did Akane expect? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jaid: Thanks for reading and make sure to review!! ^__^


End file.
